Middle Name
by The Author 1945
Summary: After a world meeting, Germany goes to visit America and Israel and has a request for America. Short one-shot. Author series.


Hello guys, I'm the Author 1945. This week isn't going well for me and I'm kinda at a loss for time so I cant spend long on the intro. So, just sit back and read! Enjoy!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

...

* * *

There was a knock at the door of America's house. He looked up from his comic book and said, "I'll get it, Izzy," to his little brother, who sat on the floor playing with his toys. The boy nodded but didn't take his eyes off his bear as America put his comic aside and went to answer it.

"G!" he cried happily when he opened the door and saw the German. Germany gave barely a small smile to his friend and his smile got slightly bigger when Israel cried out "ABA~!" and ran over to his father, bouncing up and down happily and babbling about how great it was that he came to visit. America grinned as Germany tousled the boy's hair and produced a small bouncy ball for the child. Israel whooped with delight at the gift, thanked his father and then ran to show Teddy.

"Visiting so soon?" asked America with a sly grin. Germany nodded.

"I missed him," he admitted, "the house is far…quieter without him. I know that sounds odd but it was really quiet after Italy stopped coming over and I guess once you get some noise back its hard to go back to quiet."

"You were just at the WM though," America noted, "you could have talked to him there."

"Nein," said Germany shaking his head, "East Germany and the Arabs, the Hallstein Doctrine, if I…"

"Ah," said America with a slight frown, God did he hate that Commie, but still why would Germany let that get between him and Israel? America shook his head with disapproval.

"That and the fact that the other nations would most likely be less then thrilled about me and Israel having an alliance," Germany noted, "Poland and Russia would be less then pleased if they caught me near 'little Israel.'"

America gave a slight shrug. That was a good point, considering how many times the nations he had hurt during the war had tried to lynch him it was likely they wouldn't be happy with him…or maybe they would, he didn't know, but it was more then likely they would think Germany had done something to the boy to _make_  
him be friends with him.

"But that's not why I came here," said Germany, looking back at Israel, his piercing blue eyes softening a bit, "I was thinking…I'm his legal guardian as it were, and since you gave him his human first and last name, I was wondering if you would let me give him his middle name, I came up with it awhile ago but I wanted your permission before I started calling him that and writing it down."

"Middle name?" said America, he had totally forgotten to give him a middle name, most nations only had first and last names, since the purpose of human names was simply to hide their true identities. America frowned a bit and said, "I almost want to give him a middle name myself…"

"Bitte, America," said Germany with a hit of vexation, "you already gave him 2/ 3 of his name, just let me give him a middle name."

America hesitated but then took a deep breath and nodded. America had become Israel's legal guardian only because Israel had agreed to it; he wasn't his guardian by blood. Germany, however, being the boy's father, was his guardian by blood and technically, were this a normal father-son nation relationship, Israel would have taken his father's last name and Germany would have picked his first name. Nations that were either colonies or children of another nation always took their parent's last name. Once the child either grew up or became independent (or both) then they picked a last name from their own culture. When America had been a colony, he had had the human name Alfred Kirkland, after declaring his independence from England, he changed it to Alfred Jones.

But this wasn't a normal father-son relationship, so he figured at the very least he should let him give the boy his middle name: it wasn't as if America had already given him one.

Germany gave a hint of a smile and said, "I…want his middle name to be Erich."

America smiled and his eyes shone at that, "Eric? Huh…yeah, I like that!"

"Er_ich_," said Germany, emphasizing the last part of the name, "German spelling, E-r-i-c-h."

America nodded and said, "Where did you come up with that name?"

"Ahhh," Germany hesitated, paling slightly, "I…just came up with it, it's a common German name and also a common Jewish name, it means 'noble', will it work? Is it a good middle name?"

"It's an awesome middle name!" said America happily, "okey-doke! So now he's Israel Erich Ben-Yehuda."

Israel was equally delighted with his newfound middle name and hopped around repeating his full name over and over, "Israel Erich Ben-Yehuda~! Israel Erich Ben-Yehuda~!"

Germany smiled a little bit, that odd feeling returning to his stomach as he watched the boy revel in his new name. Germany reached into his pocket and grasped the Iron Cross medallion he carried with him everywhere as he watched the boy. Somehow, now that he had given him part of his name, Germany felt more attached to the boy.

...

* * *

Explanation time!

America disapproves: America, despite being more anti-communist than any other nation and not being fond of East Germany, was not fond of the Hallstein doctrine. Remember this.

Hallstein doctrine: Explained in the last story.

The middle name: cliffhanger. We'll get back to that.

That's all for now, join us again next time.


End file.
